


Just out of reach

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height Difference Ficlett :) </p>
<p>'Harry had grown, like, onehundredandseventythreefuckingcentimeters in the three days that Louis didn’t see him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just out of reach

Harry had grown, like, _onehundredandseventythreefuckingcentimeters_ in the three days that Louis didn’t see him.

But he never really notices until one day Harry has to physically lean down, no, crumple his body inwards to kiss him on the lips. 

He is absolutely mortified and Harry merely laughs, tells him he’s being silly and kisses a smile back on his face. 

~

It’s not as if it’s a bad thing, Louis just feels that it robs him slightly of his dignity.

He becomes all pouty and bitchy whenever Harry wants to kiss him, getting to the point where one time he demanded they sit down before allowing the younger boy to eat his face off. 

Niall called him ‘Tinkerbell’ once and Louis growled angrily but Harry thought it was just adorable. He snuggled up to Louis in the backseat of their van on the way to an interview, caressing his hair and kissing his cheek, whispering into his ear _I love you, Tinkerbell_ and making Louis blush with happiness. 

~

He refuses to let the other boys get to him. Louis Tomlinson does not give in to bullies.

Niall whoops with laughter face turning beet red when Louis stands on his tip toes to plant a soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

‘Don’t fucking bust a spleen or anything,’ the elder mumbles, glaring down his blonde friend who had fallen into a heap on the floor.

‘Holy shit! You’re so tiny,’ Niall splutters, flailing his arms and legs comically in the air. Zayn snorts at Niall’s insanity, not finding the situation as funny as the other boy, but certainly amusing.

Liam kicks Niall lightly in the side of the stomach and demands that he stopped laughing with a smile across his features as he says in a solid tone, ‘Niall, it’s not even funny.’ 

~

One day Louis is rummaging around the kitchen, craving something sweet to eat and the fridge is empty, like, literally empty, there was a carton of milk and three eggs in there, nothing else.

He opens the cabinet above the fridge and sees the dark purple cookie jar sitting there, but it is pushed back a little and, much to Louis’ dismay, he can’t reach.

Determined to get it all by himself he reaches up, stands on the very tips of his toes, his fingers tap against the cool metal and-- effectively pushes the jar even more out of reach.

‘Need some help there?’ Harry asks from the doorway, eyebrows raised. Louis drops his arms heavily at his sides, admitting defeat and nodding sadly.

Harry pads over, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders and reaches up to retrieve the jar (Louis was happy to see that he had to stand on his toes) and pulls it down and hands it to him. He then wraps both his arms around him and kisses the side of his neck, watching over Louis’ shoulder as he takes two biscuits from the jar, one for each of them.

He holds the jar out for Harry to take, which he does, but places it on the counter instead before taking the biscuit Louis offers him.

‘Thanks, Harry,’ he says sheepishly, leaning back into Harry’s warmth and nibbling on his treat.

Harry noses his hair, kisses him softly again and whispers ‘anytime, love.’

~

The fact that Harry never brings up the height difference between them make Louis feel a thousand times better.

Every time one of the other boys made a little joke about it, Harry would just smile fondly, pulling Louis in for a hug (because he knew that Louis was the right height to nuzzle into that space between his shoulder and his neck, which he loves) and it made the elder happy. 

That’s what Louis loves most about Harry; he could make him happy by doing the simplest of things.

~

It was a week before Christmas and Harry drags home a Christmas tree for them to set up in the corner of the living room. They decorate it with lights and tinsel and all kinds of things, and after they are finished Harry hands Louis the star to place at the top.

Louis has to stand on the very tips of his toes to place the gold star on the tree. He strains with all his might and nearly loses his balance. After a long moment he manages to push the star in place, where is sits a little lop sided at the top.

Harry has to reach up to straighten it.

‘I’m sorry, I thought the tree was short enough for you,’ he confesses quietly. Louis pouts and Harry mimickes him. He waits until Louis smiles again, unable to be mad at Harry for anything and takes his hand, and leads him to see the snow.

Once outside Harry steps down one step on the front porch, fingers still entwined with Louis’,

‘Wait,’ the elder says, tugging lightly on their linked hands, Harry turns his head to protest but Louis cut him off by saying, ‘I’m not wearing any shoes.’

Harry looks down at his sock clad feet then up at the boy in front of him, and he smiles, dimples poking into his cheeks and Louis frowns, ‘What?’ he asks and Harry shakes his head, still smiling,

‘We’re the same height,’ he laughs, turning himself fully and linking their other hand together.

‘So we are,’ Louis observes, looking from the top of Harry’s head down to their feet on their separate steps.

Harry takes another step back, until he’s standing in the snow in his trainers, and looks up at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis barks out a laugh and leans down (no, physically crumples his body inwards) to kiss Harry firmly on the lips. After a short while he pulls back a little until their lips are barely brushing and whispers, ‘Thank you, Tinkerbell.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my attempt at being cute.  
> Hope you all liked it :) x


End file.
